gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Chi Chi LaRue
Chi Chi LaRue (Japanese: 妖精王 Hepburn: Yōsei ō) is a American gay pornographic director, actor, and writer. He was born on November 8, 1959 in Hibbing, Minnesota, United States. He is of Italian descent. Names In Japanese, Chi Chi LaRue's name is transcribed as "Fairy King" (妖精王). The name possibly comes from one of Chi Chi's several public service announcements about safe sex where he was in a drag queen outfit, with a crown. His birth name is Larry David Paciotti. History Chi Chi LaRue appeared in films directed by Josh Eliot. In addition to this, Chi Chi LaRue has appeared in numerous Catalina films known simply as the Catalina Series. Chi Chi LaRue was a part of a few singing tracks. One of which includes the song Jealous of My Boogie by RuPaul. More notably, Chi Chi LaRue has directed hundreds of films, a few which has pornographic film actor Billy Herrington in the lead role. These include the popular Conquered, Billy Herrington's Body Shop, and The Final Link. Role in Gachimuchi Chi Chi LaRue is best known for being the only drag queen in the Gachimuchi universe. Switchcraft In Switchcraft, he acts as the bumbling Edweina Simplestein who is regularly punished by her father, teachers, and peers. She takes revenge on those who wronged her after performing a magic ritual which made her temporarily pretty. Edweina crushes her father's heart after having sex with him in a different, beautiful form, killing him. Edweina also kills her abusive teacher with a paper airplane. Safe Sex Is HOT Sex! In Safe Sex Is HOT Sex!, Chi Chi LaRue is in a drag and talks about the dangers of unprotected sex and how it can provide AIDS. In the short version of the public service announcement, Chi Chi LaRue is supported by another person who provides statistics of AIDS. Chi Chi LaRue tells his viewers to wrap up unprotected, bareback sex. There are two versions of this public service announcement. Quotes Switchcraft * "Take that back!" Safe Sex Is HOT Sex! * "Ask yourself, is it worth it?!" * "Safer sex doesn't mean boring sex! Safe sex can be hot!" * "Safe sex is hot sex!" * "I've said it a thousand times." * "Okay, wait, wait, can everybody hear me? Can everybody hear me? Can everybody hear me? Can you hear me?! WRAP IT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" ''Porn Academy'' * "And suck! And suck! And suck, and suck, and suck!" * "And tongue that shaft! And tongue that shaft! And tongue, and tongue, and tongue!" * "Deep throat! Deep throat!" * "And lick those balls! And lick those balls! And lick, and lick, and lick!" Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Chi Chi LaRue is the oldest Gachimuchi character to date. * Chi Chi LaRue is confirmed to have worked with fellow pornographic film actor Billy Herrington. This is true because Chi Chi LaRue was the first person who saw marketing potential in Billy Herrington. * Chi Chi LaRue's sign is Scorpio. * Chi Chi LaRue is pronounced "she she la rue". * Taylor Hudson was a director name thought up for Chi Chi LaRue by Catalina Video because they thought Chi Chi LaRue wasn’t butch enough. * Chi Chi LaRue's first pornographic film that he watched was Pretty Peaches. External links * Chi Chi LaRue: The Gay Porn Blog Interview (Warning: contains NSFW content) * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling